The present disclosure generally relates to event logging in computing devices, and more particularly to providing a localized representation of a stack trace.
A system administrator may be tasked with installing and supporting various applications. For example, the administrator may be responsible for ensuring that the various applications are running correctly. To assist the administrator in monitoring an application, the application may write its status to log files, which are reviewed by the administrator. For example, messages, stack traces, thread dumps, and heap dumps may be written to the log files.
The application developer who developed the application may decide what the application will log. In an example, a log entry may have a time stamp and include a severity level to indicate the importance of the message along with the actual text of the status message. The message may be a status report written by the application to indicate what it is doing at the moment. If the application runs into an undefined state, the application may throw an exception, generate a stack trace, and write the stack trace to the application log. In an example, the application log is written to a log file. By viewing the log file, the administrator may be able to identify particular events within the application. For example, the administrator may be able to determine faults and failures within the application, which are logged in the log file.
The log file is often the sole communication interface between the administrator and the computing system. Accordingly, if an application crashes or exits unexpectedly, it is helpful for the log file to contain as much detail as possible regarding everything that led up to the crash. Additionally, it is crucial for the administrator to be able to understand the log file for timely and correct system management.